Coolish Walk
|english=Coolish Walk |band=Kana Asumi, Saki Fujita, and Eri Kitamura |composer= |song number=2 |starting episode=Episode 14 |ending episode=Episode 26 |previous song=Someone Else |next song=N/A }}Coolish Walk is the second opening for the 2nd season of Working'!! Anime. It sung by Kana Asumi (Popura Taneshima), Saki Fujita (Mahiru Inami), and Eri Kitamura (Yachiyo Todoroki), same singers who sang the previous opening. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Tv Version Rōmaji= Dakishimetainda! (pan pan pan) Kamishimetainda! (mon mon) Odokashitainda! Ima wa gaman shiyou coolish walk Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Panpanpan Panpan Heijoushin ga daiji desu (pan pan pan pan) hHyaru kokoro wo osaete (mon mon mon mon) Joushikijin ni nari mashou (pan pan pan pan) Yabai hito nara sugu nareru Aoi futari no hevun Koinu ni naru yume wa (rea) Yukai tokumori no nou Toreesu shite (sora o kakemawaritai) Yureru omoi no shita no kaniku ni wa Koi no oishisa dake fukuranderu Sugoi menyuu wo tsukuru to yabou nara Mattou ni furuutsu hagukumimashou Dakishimetainda! (pan pan pan) Kamishimetainda! (mon mon) Odokashitainda! Ima wa gaman shiyou (pan pan pan) Ima wa gaman shiyou (pan pan pan) Ima wa gaman shiyou coolish walk |-| English= I want to hug you! (PAN-PAN-PAN) I want to chew through this! (MON-MON) I want to shock you! But I'll hold it back for now with a COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PAN PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN Having a peaceful heart is important.(PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) Hold back your speeding-up heart.(MON-MON-MON-MON) Let's be straightforward! (PAN-PAN-PAN) You can always become dangerous. A blue heaven for the two of us. A dream in which I become a puppy (is rare). I have a brain of double-scoops of melancholy As I trace, (I want to go around the sky). The flesh of the fruit that's underneath my swaying feelings Swells out only with the beauty of falling in love. If you feel ambition when you make a great menu, Let's bring up some decent fruits. I want to be loud! (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) I want to take a taste! (MON-MON) I want to give a war cry! I have that kind if dream when I'm on a COOLISH WALK... An antagonistic heart is dangerous.(PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) On nights that get you irritated, take a deep breath.(MON-MON-MON-MON) Let's have some affection for those elegant adults.(PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) These days, people who lose it are increasing. In a sofa with a sweet temperature, A milky whisper is (the core). Let's imagine love In an eternal loop (and hop around the town). I turn my cheek an ignore him with a composed face. There's an unsuspected request waiting In a story nobody knows. Don't fear it. Let's think through the goal straight-forwardly. PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN... I sometimes lose sight of The heaven I admire, so far away. (Tear) Let's erase Shards of regret/teardrops (Let's clean away the melancholy) The flesh of the fruit that's underneath my swaying feelings Swells out only with the beauty of falling in love. If you feel ambition when you make a great menu, Let's bring up some decent fruits. I want to hug you! (PAN-PAN-PAN) I want to chew through this! (MON-MON) I want to shock you! But I'll hold it back for now.(PAN-PAN-PAN) Let's train! (PAN-PAN-PAN) Let's put in some effort! COOLISH WALK... |-| 日本= PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN... 私はあなたを抱きしめたい！ （ PAN- PAN- PAN） 私はこれを通じてかむしたい！ （ MON- MON ） 私はあなたに衝撃を与えるしたい！ しかし、私はやや涼しいWALKで今のためにそれを我慢します... PAN- PAN- PAN PAN PAN PANPAN PAN- PAN- PAN PAN- PAN 平和な心を持つことは重要です。 （ PAN- PAN- PAN- PAN） あなたのスピードアップの心を抑える。 （ MON- MON- MON- MON ） のは簡単であるしましょう！ （ PAN- PAN- PAN） あなたは、常に危険になることができます。 私たち二人のための青い天国。 私は子犬になっている夢は（まれです） 。 私は憂鬱の二重スコップの脳を持っている 私はトレースしたように、 （私が空を一周したい） 。 私の揺れる気持ち下の果肉 唯一の恋に落ちるの美しさと膨らみ。 あなたは偉大なメニューを作るとき野心を感じた場合は、 のは、いくつかのまともな果物を持ち出すましょう。 私は大声になりたい！ （ PAN- PAN- PAN- PAN） 私は味を撮りたい！ （ MON- MON ） 私は戦争の叫びを与えたい！ 夢私はやや涼しいWALKにいるとき場合、私はそのようなものを持っている... 拮抗心は危険です。 （ PAN- PAN- PAN- PAN） あなたがイライラ取得夜に、深呼吸を。 （ MON- MON- MON- MON ） Let 'sは、それらの優雅な大人のためのいくつかの愛情を持っている。 （ PAN- PAN- PAN- PAN） これらの日、それを失う人が増えている。 甘い温度のソファーで、 乳白色のささやきは（コア）です。 愛を想像してみましょう 永遠のループ内（及び街ホップ） 。 私は自分の頬から成る顔で彼を無視してください。 待っている思いも寄らない要求があります 物語の中で誰も知らない。それを恐れてはいけない。 のは、ストレート前方目標を通して考えてみましょう。 PAN- PAN- PAN PANPAN PAN- PAN- PAN PAN- PAN ... 私は時々を見失う 天は私は遠く、感心する。 （涙） レッツ消去 後悔/涙の破片（のが憂鬱を離れてきれいにしましょう） 私の揺れる気持ち下の果肉 唯一の恋に落ちるの美しさと膨らみ。 あなたは偉大なメニューを作るとき野心を感じた場合は、 のは、いくつかのまともな果物を持ち出すましょう。 私はあなたを抱きしめたい！ （ PAN- PAN- PAN） 私はこれを通じてかむしたい！ （ MON- MON ） 私はあなたに衝撃を与えるしたい！ しかし、私は今のためにそれを我慢します。 （ PAN- PAN- PAN） トレインしましょう！ （ PAN- PAN- PAN） のは、いくつかの努力をしましょう！ WALKやや涼しい... PAN- PAN- PAN PANPAN PAN- PAN- PAN PAN- PAN ... Full Version Rōmaji= Dakishimetain da! (PAN PAN PAN) Kamishimetain da! (MON MON) Odokashitain da! Ima wa gaman shiyou COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PAN PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN Heijoushin ga daiji desu. (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) Hayaru kokoro wo osaete. (MON-MON-MON-MON) Joushikijin ni narimashou! (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) YABAI hito nara sugu nareru Aoi futari no HEBUN Koinu ni naru yume wa (REA) Yukai tokumori no nou TOREESU shite (Sora wo Kakemawaritai) Yureru omoi no shita de kaniku ni wa Koi no oishisa dake Fukuranderu Sugoi MENYUU wo tsukuru to Yabou nara Mattou ni FURUUTSU Hagukumi mashou Takamaritain da! (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) Ajiwatain da! (MON-MON) OTAKEBI tain da! Sonna yume wo mite COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN Taikoushin wa KIKEN desu (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) Mukatsuku gogo wa shinkokyuu (MON-MON-MON-MON) Yuugana otona kidori mashou (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) KIRERU hito wa amatteru Amai ondo no SOFAA MIRUKUna sasayaki wa (KOA) Mugen RUUPU suru ai IMEEJI shite (Machi wo Tobihaneyou) Sumashi kao de mushi no Hoppeta ni Igaina onegai ga Tsumatteru Daremo shiranai SUTOORII Osorenaide Massugu GOORU wo Tsukitsume mashou PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN Tooi akogare HEBUN Tokidoki miushinau (TIAA) Munen/Namida no kakera IREESU shiyou (YUUTSU Katazukeyou) Yureru omoi no shita no kaniku ni wa Koi no oishisa dake Fukuranderu Sugoi MENYUU wo tsukuru to Yabou nara Mattou ni FURUUTSU Hagukumi mashou Dakishimetain da! (PAN-PAN-PAN) Kamishimetain da! (MON-MON) Odokashitain da! Ima wa gaman shiyou (PAN-PAN-PAN) Shugyou shiyou (PAN-PAN-PAN) Kiai shiyou COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN |-| English= I want to hug you! (PAN-PAN-PAN) I want to chew through this! (MON-MON) I want to shock you! But I'll hold it back for now with a COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PAN PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN Having a peaceful heart is important.(PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) Hold back your speeding-up heart.(MON-MON-MON-MON) Let's be straightforward! (PAN-PAN-PAN) You can always become dangerous. A blue heaven for the two of us. A dream in which I become a puppy (is rare). I have a brain of double-scoops of melancholy As I trace, (I want to go around the sky). The flesh of the fruit that's underneath my swaying feelings Swells out only with the beauty of falling in love. If you feel ambition when you make a great menu, Let's bring up some decent fruits. I want to be loud! (PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) I want to take a taste! (MON-MON) I want to give a war cry! I have that kind if dream when I'm on a COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN An antagonistic heart is dangerous.(PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) On nights that get you irritated, take a deep breath.(MON-MON-MON-MON) Let's have some affection for those elegant adults.(PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN) These days, people who lose it are increasing. In a sofa with a sweet temperature, A milky whisper is (the core). Let's imagine love In an eternal loop (and hop around the town). I turn my cheek an ignore him with a composed face. There's an unsuspected request waiting In a story nobody knows. Don't fear it. Let's think through the goal straight-forwardly. PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN I sometimes lose sight of The heaven I admire, so far away. (Tear) Let's erase Shards of regret/teardrops (Let's clean away the melancholy) The flesh of the fruit that's underneath my swaying feelings Swells out only with the beauty of falling in love. If you feel ambition when you make a great menu, Let's bring up some decent fruits. I want to hug you! (PAN-PAN-PAN) I want to chew through this! (MON-MON) I want to shock you! But I'll hold it back for now.�(PAN-PAN-PAN) Let's train! (PAN-PAN-PAN) Let's put in some effort! COOLISH WALK... PAN-PAN-PAN PANPAN PAN-PAN-PAN PAN-PAN |-| 日本= 抱きしめたいんだ!(パンパンパン) かみしめたいんだ!(モンモン) おどかしたいんだ! 今は我慢しよう COOLISH WALK… パンパンパン パン・パン パンパンパン パンパン… 平常心が大事です。(パンパンパンパン) はやる心を抑えて (モンモンモンモン) 常識人になりましょう!(パンパンパンパン) ヤバイ人ならすぐなれる 青い二人のヘヴン 子犬になる夢は (レア) ユカイ特盛りの脳 トレースして (空を 駆け回りたい) 揺れる想いの下の 果肉には 恋の美味しさだけ ふくらんでる 凄いメニューを作ると 野望なら まっとうに フルーツ はぐくみましょう 高まりたいんだ!(パンパンパン) 味わいたいんだ!(モンモン) オタケビたいんだ! そんな夢を見て COOLISH WALK… パンパンパン パン・パン パンパンパン パンパン… 対抗心はキケンです。(パンパンパンパン) むかつく午後は深呼吸(モンモンモンモン) 優雅な大人きどりましょう(パンパンパンパン) キレル人は余ってる 甘い温度のソ\ファー ミルクなささやきは (コア) 無限 ループする愛 イメージして (街を 飛び跳ねよう) すまし顔で無視の ほっぺたに 意外なお願いが 詰まってる 誰も知らないストーリー 恐れないで まっすぐ ゴールを つきつめましょう パンパンパン パン・パン パンパンパン パンパン… 遠いあこがれヘヴン 時々見うしなう (ティアー) 無念・涙のかけら イレースしよう (ユーウツ 片付けよう) 揺れる想いの下の 果肉には 恋の美味しさだけ ふくらんでる 凄いメニューを作ると 野望なら まっとうに フルーツ はぐくみましょう 抱きしめたいんだ!(パンパンパン) かみしめたいんだ!(モンモン) おどかしたいんだ! 今は我慢しよう (パンパンパン) 修行しよう (パンパンパン) 気合いしよう COOLISH WALK… パンパンパン パン・パン パンパンパン パンパン… Category:Anime Opening Themes